


between Nurses and Patients

by RyunaOokami



Series: Between Saga [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyunaOokami/pseuds/RyunaOokami
Summary: Hidan blundered and now he has to live with the consequences. He got assigned to work at a mental asylum. And if that was not enough, he has to spend those two weeks at his temporary boss, who acquires a liking for the 16 years old boy. But he is not the only one who does...Soon, Hidan realizes some things here are fishy, but there is little he can do about it.
Relationships: Hidan/Pain
Series: Between Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186178
Kudos: 1





	1. A bad day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [вєтωєєη ηυяѕєѕ αη∂ ραтιєηтѕ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767565) by Ryuna Ookami. 



> Well, look at this. A story I wrote way back in 2013.  
> I decided to translate it for you guys and also I am looking forward to keep writing on the third story that is part of this series.  
> Depending on your reactions I'm gonna translate the other stories as well :)  
> Hidan/Pain(Tendo) may be a weird pairing for most of you, but it surely is one of my favorites.

How did I deserve this? How did I let myself get caught spraying this damn wall? Those bastards didn’t even let me finish my masterpiece! Because of those stupid cops I wasn’t able to complete my artwork. One last stroke… One last stroke and Jashin’s symbol would have flaunted over the whole city, right there on the biggest skyscraper. Everyone could have seen it.  
I don’t even get why graffiti is illegal. If it weren’t, I probably wouldn’t even have thought about it… But, still, it just shouldn’t be illegal. What’s wrong about enhancing the beauty of those grey cement blocks?  
  


Sighing, I dragged myself along the streets, my suitcase right behind me.  
‘You deserve just punishment for what you have done.’, I aped this idiot of a father. Even though my father was the only goddamn judge in this goddamn city, why did he have to stab me in the back? Justice, honesty… God-fucking-dammit! As if he would believe this shit himself!  
He even gave me the most awful punishment! Playing nurse… Could it get any gayer? Nurse, just a different word for stoop for the doctors. And it didn’t end there! A nurse on the funny farm! That’s what my dad did pick out for me. Sick bastard. I would never talk to him again as long as he would not give me any kind of compensation. He could brace himself for that!  
I sighed again when I arrived at the big building, my new workplace. Well, my first, actually. Two weeks, I had to survive here. Bye bye, holidays.  
My old man did explain to me, that I would be living in the house next door. At his _old buddy’s_ place. One of those doctors, who probably was even sicker than his patients. Tendo Pain.  
How could one’s last name be Pain AND one’s workplace be at a nuthouse? That was neither normal nor a coincidence. But a way more important question: Wasn’t my loved dad scared for my wellbeing? Loving parents would never send their children here to work! What if I’d get insane in there myself? Or what if one of those sick idiots killed me?

While those questions roamed my head, I did not notice that someone approached me. I jumped when his hissing voice interrupted my thoughts.

‘Hey kid, what are you doing out here all on your own? Don’t you know that it’s dangerous out here?’ Dangerous? Well, if that did not bolster me up than I don’t know what would. Did my father expect me to die here?  
With a questioning look on my face I scrutinized the black-haired, pale man, who loomed over me.  
‘Who are you?’, I asked back, which elicited a faint, eerie laugh. He sounded like an attacking snake.  
‘You should introduce yourself before asking for others’ names.’ His grin gave me the creeps. He seemed like one of those crazies, right out of a thriller…  
Hidan! You do not need to be scared! You are never scared! You are scared of nothing and no one!  
‘I didn’t ask for your name. I wanna know if you are one of these sickos.’, I said, my voice as cold as my gaze.

‘Orochimaru, stop harassing people on the streets!’  
We both glanced at the figure drawing nearer to us. The person gave me a quick glimpse before addressing this Orochimaru. A weird name, I thought. I wasn’t all too familiar with legends and myths but wasn’t there something about an Orochi? This eight-headed giant snake. What a fitting name, his parents must have been psychics.

‘Kabuto needs your help. You are free to go, afterwards.’ The voice of the newcomer was deep and oddly pleasant, his face full of piercings and the ruffled, orange mess on his head could barely be called a hairstyle. Simply put, he looked like a punk. A young punk, to be precise. 25, or maybe 24.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed how the snake-face rolled his eyes. It made me smirk. That’s what he gets for talking to me like that. Jashin deals out his punishments fair. He is not like my father.

‘Boss, I’ve already finished my work for today.’, sighed Orochimaru.  
Boss? So, this punk was probably older than he looked.  
‘Than you’ll do some more. He is your patient. You are responsible for him 24/7. So, hurry up.’  
‘Yes, Boss…’

Irritated, Orochimaru made his way back into the hospital and, at that sight, I was not able to hold back a malicious giggle. Then I looked up at the punk. His hair reminded me of carrots… I hated carrots, but even more I hated to have to look up at someone… And I hated punks. I never did understand their opinions and worldview, I probably was more of an anti-punk… I also wouldn’t say Nazi, that would be a little over the top. But back to the point about me looking up at him. Why was he so big? Sure, he was older than I and it probably was better to be big and strong if one did not want to be eaten by those crazies… Maybe I should start thinking about why I was so small…

‘You are Hidan, right?’  
It was more of an observation rather than a question, but how did he know? Was he, like, someone really important or what? In that case someone surely would have told him about me.  
‘That’s none of your business, carrot-head!’  
Lovable as always. Stubborn I turned away; arms crossed in front of my chest. I hardly saw how the corners of his mouth drooped down lower if that was even possible. This guy wasn’t the happiest person on earth, that’s for sure.  
‘Your personality is repulsive, Hidan.’  
My eyes snapped back to his face. With a furrowed brow I stared at him.  
‘Even though personality-wise you are nothing like her, your appearance does resemble hers. Your mother is a beautiful woman.’  
My nails dug deep into my upper arms.  
‘My mother is dead.’  
‘I know. I knew her well. She was a good friend of mine.’  
Those words left his mouth with such an ease. For me it sounded like they were oozing with irony.  
How long was she dead already? She died on my nineth birthday, a little more than seven years ago. My mother died at an age of 26, she never had had contact with younger people, she only ever had eyes for older ones. Like my father. So how fucking old was this guy?  
‘What’s your name, what’s your age and what the fuck do you want from me?’  
There was no reason for being polite to anyone here. It was not like they could have fired me. And, after all, it was his goddamn fault that I was this angry in the first place.  
‘You get personal rather quickly, hm?’, said the man, who just talked to me about my dead mother, ‘My name is Tendo Pain, I’m 34 years old and for the rest of your holidays I am going to be your babysitter.’  
‘Babysitter? I am NOT a baby!’  
Of course. This punk was the top banana around here. My father really dared to place me in the care of someone like that!  
‘Oh really? Breaking the law does not seem all that mature.’  
Growling, I turned my head. I just met this guy and already he was getting on my nerves. But still… I wanted to know more about him. If he really had been a friend of my mother, then he had to be something special.  
  


I followed him. He took me to the house next door, his home, my home for the next two weeks. It was a loft; the whole flat was one single room. Well, except for the bathroom. And even this one was only separated from the rest by a simple slide door. Going through this door, one immediately stood underneath the shower. The toilet stood in a corner behind a concrete wall, the only place one was safe from prying eyes.  
The big room, too, was segmented into different rooms by small tricks like varying flooring or the counter in the kitchen. The bed stood on a raised stage like area, the living-room was set a little lower than the rest.  
To be honest, I didn’t like it here at all. I didn’t like being watched by whatever I do, and those gigantic windows just made it worse, even though the loft was located on the fourth floor. But it was not just the missing privacy I had a problem with. There kind of was this triviality of only one bed present in this whole flat and I surely would not sleep on a couch for two weeks straight. Also, I was dead certain that I would run into one of those pointlessly placed pillars if I would get up in the night to go pee or something.

‘You can unpack and take a look around. I have to go back to work. You will start tomorrow. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, you hear me?’  
With those words he went to the door and slid it open. It was a heavy steal door, like the ones one would see in factories.  
‘Where am I going to sleep?’, I asked quickly before he could disappear.  
Amused, he looked me over, his lips barely forming a smile.  
‘On the bed, of course.’, he answered. Then he closed the door, and I was alone.

I looked at the bed and scratched my neck. It did look kinda comfortable. It was a queen-size bed, so pretty big for one single person. I sat on the bed; the mattress was soft. I let myself fall back onto it and sank into the pillows. A second time my eyes roamed the loft. It did look impressive but sharing it with someone who could watch you taking a shower while laying one the bed…  
I shuddered. What a terrible thought…  
Slowly, my eyes closed. I did not want to think more about any of these things. I thought enough for one day already. It all did make me so tired, I just wanted to sleep… Just sleep. 


	2. Silent night...

Done with work for today, finally. I didn’t hate my work. Being able to help those people actually made me happy and looking at those poor beings also made me feel somewhat powerful… Godlike even… But the good things aside it was still very exhausting, not a simple desk job. One should never let the patients out of one’s sight, nor the employees. The whole building was equipped with cameras and at least three persons from security had to be working at the same time. Even though the building was rather big the (mostly forced) inhabitants had little room to romp around. The let’s call them ‘less crazy’ patients were free to wander around the big common room, the shared bedroom and the visitor’s room. The bedroom was big enough to house all seven beds. More beds were not necessary since there were only ten patients in total. And the three who hadn’t had a bed in there, those were the… special patients.   
But I don’t want to waste more time thinking about this place right now. After all, there is something more important waiting for me.

Exhausted, I opened the door and closed it right behind me after I entered the loft. My eyes roamed the flat, searching for my guest. They found him on the bed, sleeping deeply.  
Nimbly, I stepped closer. I did not want to wake him. I placed his still packed suitcase on the floor and sat down next to the sleeping figure. I leaned down to have a better look of him. His face, his body. He was laying there in a seemingly uncomfortable position. One arm hanging off the bed, the other tucked beneath his head. My eyes were drawn to his exposed belly. His shirt had ridden up. He was slim, faint shapes of muscles underneath pale, scarred skin. After what I had heard of him, I wasn’t surprised. A little rebel, always fighting alone, always trying to prove himself; proving he did not need anyone to protect him. His father would have had the money to buy him a bodyguard. Someone who would protect him, who would fight for him. If he did not want to fight, he did not have to. But he wanted to.  
I looked back up at his face. He looked just like his mother. Fair hair, thin red lips, pale skin. Even the eyes… But there wasn’t the same expression in them. Hers had been full of energy, full of her love of life. What I have yet seen of his soul was nothing alike.

My body had acted on its own, I had not even noticed how my fingers began to stroke Hidan’s cheek. His soft skin twitched underneath my touch. With a heavy heart I let go of him. It was late already.  
Carefully I undid every button on his shirt, one by one. I stroke it down his shoulders, lifted his upper body so I could take it off completely. A heavy sleeper, very good.  
Holding such a strong but vulnerable body in my arms… It felt nice. Why had he to resemble her so much? It was hard to control myself…

___________________________________

Tiredly, I savoured the warmth that greeted me when I woke up from a dreamless sleep. With a slow stroke my hand glided over the source of the warmth, thanking her for her existence. I wanted to besiege her, have it off with her, find solace in her soft bosom, safety from this terrible nightmare I had.   
I nestled deep into my girlfriend’s chest and rubbed my cheek against it. Oh, Jashin, thank you for inventing boobs. But… Since when is her chest so flat and hard and… hairy? I let her go and, confused I opened my eyes which widened by the sight of my ‘girlfriend’.  
 **That** was definitely not Ino! Thinking about it there had not even been the tiniest possibility that it could have been her. After all, she had broken up with me quite a few days ago because I ‘ballsed up’ too much… Touching this guy and still thinking it could have been her? I must have been **really** drunk with sleep.

Cautiously, I pulled my hand away from Tendo and moved away from him. I sat up, unhappy with the knowledge that the whole thing had in fact not been a nightmare. I glanced at the sleeping man next to me. Didn’t he say that **I** was supposed to sleep in the bed? So why did he lay next to me? Well, he did not say that he would not sleep in it too.  
The bright red numbers on the alarm clock drew my attention away from Tendo. 02:33am. The alarm went off at 4am…  
I wondered if the noise of the shower would have woken Tendo. Not that I would care if his beauty sleep were disturbed or anything. I just did not want him to watch me take a shower.

I probably should wait until he’s gone. Going grocery shopping or something. I doubted he would hang around in this hole all day long. That would mean that I would be unwashed on my first day at work, but to be honest who would care? The crazies? I doubt it.   
Quietly I stood. I badly had to pee. I stretched extensively, before I was able to make the fist step towards the bathroom however, I threw my arms around my body. It was freezing cold! I looked down. Did I undress before going to bed? I could not remember that I did. So why was I only in my shorts?  
I shook my head. Surely, I did undress, and I just forgot about it. I mean, I even kind of forgot that Ino and I weren’t a thing anymore. So, it would not be surprising.  
I sighed.  
I took my shirt, which was laying on the ground and slipped into it, then I walked to the toilette. After I was finished, I went to the only sink in the whole flat: the kitchen sink. How could one own a bathroom without a sink?  
Shocked I twitched when suddenly two strong arms appeared around me. What the…? A head placed itself onto my shoulder and I glanced at it.

“What the fuck are you doing?”, I barked at Tendo while trying to free myself from his tight embrace.  
“Why are you already awake?”, he whispered into my ear. The goosebumps spreading across my body made me nervous. I felt like a helpless schoolgirl. Why was he so goddamn strong?


	3. ... strenuous morning

‘Fuck let me go already!’  
I tried to push Tendo away, unsuccessfully, until I finally gave up. I did not think that such an emotionless person could be so clingy. I looked into the eyes of the nuisance sticking to me. Violet… Why haven’t I noticed before? He looked back at me with drowsy eyes. I wondered if he would always be this clingy when he was tired. If that were the case, I surely wouldn’t endure this for two weeks…

‘Come back to bed, bunny…’, he purred while letting his hand roam over my chest. His touch made me shudder. What did he just say? Bunny? Oh Jashin, how gay…  
‘I am not your bunny, fag.’  
‘Behave or do you want me to get angry?’ His voice was nothing but a deep grumble.  
I felt his lips grazing my shoulder. Intuitively, I turned around in his embrace and pushed him away with all my strength, but I still was not strong enough. That’s when I kicked him in the balls. Even though something like this was beneath my dignity…  
At least it seemed to work because he immediately let go of me to hold his jewels, an angry look on his face. A little out of breath I braced myself on the sink. My hands were slightly shaking. I definitely was not the anxious type, but this kind of situation was totally new to me. I swallowed. This goddamn punk was strong, and I totally did not want him to touch me! And highly doubt that I appeased to him by kicking him where it hurts the most.  
‘Urgh, what… what was that for you…!’  
Of course he was angry. Though, when he raised his eyes to look at me, he seemed confused. Apparently, he had not known who he was coming on to in his doze. He straightened and, for now, ignored the pain in his crotch.   
‘Hidan…’  
He searched for the right words while massaging his temples. An unpleasant silence filled the room and both of us avoided the others gaze. Awkward…

‘Oh, baby brother, you’re awake already?’  
I turned around and gave the woman a relieved look. But still I wondered why I did not hear her enter. Quiet was not a word that would have descript the door.

‘Chikushodo, what are you doing here so early?’  
‘Early? I always get here at half past three’, 3:30 am? How long had we been standing in the kitchen, ‘And I have already told you a million times to call me Chiku! It’s bad enough that you use my full name at work.’  
She handed him a bag from the bakery, then she noticed me. They had the same eyes, same hair color, even their faces looked similar. Just like Tendo this woman also had lots of piercings in her face.

‘Who’s that? He looks a little… young. Doesn’t he?’, she asked. Well, of course I looked fucking young! I wasn’t an old geezer after all.  
In the meantime, her brother had fetched some cold cuts out of the small refrigerator and sat down at the table to eat the buns the woman had brought.

‘I’ve already told you that Hidan would live here till the end of the holidays.’  
‘That’s Hidan? I kind of imagined he’d be kinda… different.’ She sat down accompanied Tendo at the table.  
‘So did I.’

Uhm, hello? I could fucking hear them! Rude…  
Grumbling I pushed myself off the kitchen counter. I fetched some washed clothing from my suitcase and, not caring if Tendo meant to make me that uncomfortable before, I want to the bathroom, thinking about how I could get even with him. Even though it was not possible to see the bathroom from the kitchen, I walked all the way back into the corner in which the toilet stood. I didn’t want risk it.  
  


After I ate some breakfast and this fag finally was ready, it already was 4:50am, so the three of us set out to get to the crazy farm. Starting my work at 5 am, everyday… These were the most terrible holidays I have ever had!  
Reaching the building I was reluctant to enter it, but I had no choice. I followed the siblings through white, boring corridors. No wonder that everyone was crazy here. We stopped in front of room and entered it. Chiku closed the door behind me while Tendo walked towards one of the lockers inside it and pulled something out of it.

‘Put this on.’  
He handed me a piece of clothing and he himself put on a long white coat which he already had been wearing yesterday when I first met him. I took my eyes off him to inspect the white piece of clothing in my own hands…  
What… What the… My hands clenched and crumpled the fabric.  
‘Do you take me for an idiot, punk? This is fucking dress!’  
For a moment he looked at me, then he walked to a desk and occupied himself with some sort of paperwork.  
‘Don’t you like your new unform?’, he asked in a calm tone.  
‘Of course I don’t! I am not a girl! Who do you take me for? Fuck around with someone else!’  
Giggling, Chiku took the dress away from me.  
‘You don’t have to change clothes. My brother is just a jerk.’

A little surprised I looked at Chiku’s smile. It made me smile in return. Even though she looked a lot like her brother, she seemed oh so different. Her slightly disheveled hair falling into her face emphasized her big eyes and her piercings were kinda sexy… They showed that she was someone who could endure pain. Ino also had a piercing. In her tongue. And she had been able to do wonderful things with it. My smile turned into a grin and I felt my cheeks heat up. Luckily, Chiku had turned around before seeing it.   
She was scolding her brother for making fun of me. Adorable, how she tried to support me. She just earned herself some bonus points! But just because she was a woman. I hate men trying to defend me… I was no child; I could defend myself!  
I took a glimpse at Chiku’s backside. She had a nice ass…  
Shocked from my own thoughts I shook my head and looked away. Was I already getting crazy? This hag was at least double my age! Disgusting… I desperately needed a new girlfriend, but I surely won’t find one here.


End file.
